Scared and hopeless
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: An Umbreon and his best friend Samantha get separated and lost in the woods once a Machamp tries to attack them.
1. Chapter 1

Oh...I'm lost...I realize as I look around me. I see that there is nowhere for me to go and that I cannot do anything about it right now. It is nighttime, and my vision is way better at night and I am more active because I am a dark type pokemon and love the nighttime! But I am now lost, separated from my best friend who is probably worried and out there in the same situation that I'm in. Well, I really have to do something! I can't just stand around and pity myself! I start to walk on one of the forest paths, but then I realize something. I have not told my story in great detail have I? I must tell my story from the beginning to the end in better detail.

I am a male umbreon and my best friend is a female jolteon named Samantha. Samantha has spiky yellow hairs covering her body, black eyes, and a stern expression most of the time. She is extremely serious about everything that happens to us and every situation we get involved in. My name is just Umbreon, but Samantha had a family and a trainer when she was younger. I in the other hand was abandoned as an eevee, and then when it came time for me to evolve I evolved in the nighttime with Samantha by my side. I remember that Samantha came and found me as an abandoned eevee one day and she was an eevee as well. Then she invited me to come stay with her and her trainer and family and then they cared for me and took care of me until we got older and moved on. Then recently after we moved on from Samantha's home, she found a thunderstone lying in front of her. We assume to this day that it was a gift from her parents, she was an only child and both of her parents were jolteons. Samantha had always dreamed of becoming a jolteon like her parents one day, and then when that day finally came, I was there to witness it. It made me feel like a great friend seeing my best friend touch the thunder stone and then the bright white light enveloping her entire body and then seeing her change and evolve for the first time in my life. Once evolution was complete, Samantha's new face looked at me and then her spiky hairs stood up like she had static or something in her but I knew that static coursed through her new and evolved body now. So when it came time for me to evolve, it happened when me and Samantha were walking through the woods one night. We were walking around and looking for a place to stay. Samantha did not want to live with her parents anymore since she was no longer a little helpless Eevee. She felt bad abandoning her trainer and parents but then she knew that she wanted to keep me in her life. So that night was the same day that Samantha found that thunderstone from her parents. I saw the night sky and the shining moon. I thought it was so beautiful, and I stayed outside. Samantha asked me what I wanted to evolve into and I said I wanted to become an Umbreon. Samantha told me to stand directly under the bright full moon and I did letting it's rays hit my soft brown fur which was sticking up in all different directions. Then when I began to change, I felt my body changing. I felt my body getting longer, and I looked over at Samantha. Samantha was watching me and smiling and then I saw that my body had been enveloped and trapped in the soft silky white light that I had seen envelop and trap Samantha. It only lasted a few seconds and then when I felt my change was done, I looked down at my new body and yelled in happiness. I saw that I had the yellow rings on my legs, my ears felt longer as well, and my teeth were sharper and longer as well. I couldn't really see myself but I knew that I was now an umbreon, and then Samantha came and hugged me. I hugged her back and I felt so great while I did it! I still have this pleasant evolution memory to this day, and now it brings tears to my eyes as I remember my best friend Samantha. I am proud of her for what she has done, and how independent she is now. Anyway, my story starts on a day when me and Samantha are roaming through the woods. We are looking for an adventure to come our way, and it is during the nighttime since she knows that I cannot really do much in the day since I sleep then and feel much weaker and more down then.

"Umbreon, let's-" Before she can finish her sentence, we hear noises. We look and see a horde of eevees running our way.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" I groan and exchange glances with Samantha.

"What's going on?" Samantha asks an eevee that is coming our way.

"There is..." The eevee is a young male and he turns his head towards the noise. I look over and see that a fighting type pokemon which happens to be a machamp is coming our way. The hairs on my body stand up in fear, if it's a fighting type pokemon then I need to get the heck out of here! I run to the right, and then I don't look back. I can just pray that Samantha is going to follow me, but later on I realize that she has not followed me. I run for what seems like a long time until I am in an unfamiliar part of the forest and then when I realize that Samantha is not there, I start to cry quietly in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I realize that Samantha is not there, I start to cry in fear. Why didn't she follow me? I really want her to be with me. I think of Samantha and then I think of what I should do when we find our way back together. Should we look for some kind of adventure? Were there any guilds that could allow us to have an adventure together? I really don't like this adventure because I'm not with Samantha. I know this is probably a bad time to say it, but since I met Samantha as an eevee, I've had some romantic feelings towards her. She was cute, she had brown fur all over her, and then she had those big brown eyes and long ears and fur everywhere. I was definitely attracted to her, but I have been since I met her and I am not sure how she would react if I told her my true feelings for her. She was still the same pokemon even though she was a jolteon now. I feel so worried and sad now that my best friend is not with me. I am not sure what to do now, so I decide to yell her name and wait to see if she answers or not.  
"SAMANTHA! ARE YOU THERE?" I yell and look around the forest. I cock my ears to hear even the faintest sound of her voice but I fail to hear her beautiful voice or anything but silence for that matter. The forest is all pitch black because it is still nighttime, and I don't know how all those eevees were managing to run away from an attack in the nighttime. How was it even possible that a machamp attacks in the nighttime? I am so confused, but I decide to just walk on a forest path. The path looks like it is long and winding and it just doesn't seem like it could lead me to my friend and to the love of my life. I cry harder now because if I never see Samantha again then I could never tell her my true feelings for her and then I would never be able to talk to her again. I sob loudly, and then I stop as I hear a rustle in one of the nearby bushes. What was that? My red eyes scan the area where the sound came from, however I cannot see through objects so I cannot really see the shape. I can see the bushes and it's texture clear as day for a pokemon who is more active during the day. I grind my teeth and prepare myself to attack when its time. Suddenly, the shape behind the bush moves a little, and then I decide to use confuse ray. I see the yellow circle move away from me, it comes from the center of my mind and then becomes a ray of light outside of my mind. The light is so bright that I have to close my eyes to avoid being blinded by the light. However, I cock my ears to listen to what happens next. All of a sudden, I hear a groan and then I open my eyes. I see a small pokemon wandering around the area and it takes me about a second to figure out what it is. It appears to be a small pichu, and the pichu is wandering all around the area with its eyes closed and bumping into trees. Oops, what did I do? I giggle at how on guard I was about the whole thing and how I assumed that this little pokemon was an enemy. How could a baby mouse hurt me in any way? I decide to leave the baby pichu, and continue on my path. As I am walking on my path, I see that there is a clearing up ahead and I decide to check it out. As I walk towards the clearing, I hear a loud scream. Is that...Samantha? Oh I have to hurry! I run off in the direction where I hear my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I hear Samantha's scream, I feel mixed emotions. I feel mostly fear because I am not sure what is happening to her, for all I know she could be attacked and hurt right now. I feel anxiety, sadness, and yet I feel heroic at this moment. I feel heroic because I am truly in love with Samantha and have tried to hide it for a long time now. I'm tired of hiding it, and I want to prove it to her by saving her right now. I couldn't get my hopes up too much because as much as I want to believe that I can save my best friend, I could be mistaken. I know of two pokemon that can change their shape and imitate other pokemon or people they happen to be zorua and zoroark. I had a suspicious feeling growing in my stomach, and it doesn't take me too long to get to where the scream is coming from. I have my guard up as I am doing this because I don't want to risk leaving Samantha alone and hurt, but I am also aware that it might not be her. As I am getting there, I run past the trees as fast as possible. I am running so fast that the trees are blurred in my vision as I pass them. I don't know why I am looking at the trees as I am running past, but it makes me dizzy and then I want to stop and close my eyes. I decide to stop for maybe a second or so and sit down. As I sit, the ground rushes up to me, and I collapse. Am I exhausted? What is going on? I start to panic, but then I realize that the dizziness is gone and I am feeling normal again. Okay, that was nothing...I hope. I'm hoping that she can find her way to me, but then as I am about to get up and search for my friend, I hear the rustling noise again. Oh god, not again! I growl as I prepare myself to attack a possible enemy. I look at where the noise is and I see a tree. I know the pokemon is hiding behind the tree, and I want to go see what it is but then I feel myself growing extremely tired. I look up and see the moon becoming more transparent. Oh...is it becoming daytime again? I see that the sky has become lighter, and the stars have started to disappear. I know what this means: it means that nighttime has ended and that it is becoming daytime. I groan in disappointment, and then feel that exhaustion and dizziness creeping up on me again. Now I understand it better, but then I'm not sure why it went away. Is it because I want to keep going and my determination is driving the tiredness away? I need to find Samantha, but I am feeling so tired and weak that I need to take a rest! I also want to make sure that I'm not attacked by any pokemon while I'm asleep. Usually Samantha and I take watch over one another when we sleep, but then I didn't have my lovely friend with me so what could I do? My best bet is to climb up into a tree and maybe try sleeping there. It could definitely lower my chances of being attacked because there aren't too many pokemon that can climb trees, but I think I am one of them. I look down at my dark feet which have claws hidden underneath the paws. My claws come out of my paws as I look at the tree and prepare myself to climb it. If I ended up attacking a pokemon then I would just have to do it, I couldn't be perfectly safe but it is definitely much safer than sleeping on the ground. I walk towards the tree and then dig my claws into the tree gently and lightly so they don't get stuck in the bark. The bark feels wet and smells damp but I decide to breathe out of my mouth as I climb the tree. I climb the tree as fast as possible, and then I look around to see myself getting higher and higher from the ground. I look down and scream as I see how far down the ground is. How do I get down without hurting myself? I would just have to climb down as slowly and carefully as I am climbing up now. When I get to the highest part of the tree, I look down and around my tree as far as I can see. I see a zoroark in the area where I believe I heard Samantha's scream and then I feel a hot white anger boiling up inside. I would deal with that pokemon later, but now I had to rest. The pokemon hasn't seen me yet, and I want to keep it that way so I decide to grab some nearby leaves and cover myself up. The warmth that came from it was comfortable yet uncomfortable as well. I can explain this: the leaves were wet and damp so I felt warm but wet. I shudder as the leaves stick to my beautiful black fur, but I know that there is nothing I can do about it now. I close my eyes and before I know it, I fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I hear Samantha's voice. I immediately perk up my ears and then I look around. I am still in the forested area that I was in earlier but now it brightened up a bit since Samantha is nearby. The trees surround me, and they make the forest a little dark but then when I heard Samantha's voice, it was as if a rainbow had appeared in the middle of the forest. This was obviously a big forest because I know that it is so easy to get lost in here! When we were separated, I could tell that this was a large forest, and it was easy to go in circles.

"Umbreon!" I hear Samantha yelling. I immediately turn on my heels and see her running towards me. I smile as soon as I see her and she runs into me so hard that I topple over and hit the ground.

"Ugh..." I groan. However I get up and look at her dark beautiful eyes.

"I am so happy to see you! I missed you so much, and you have no idea how worried I was!" I smile, and then I reply to what she said.

"Well, I was in the same situation as you! I do know how worried you were because I was worried about you as well!" I really want to tell her how beautiful she is with her static spiky yellow hair, her eyes, her face...it was like I could look into her face and it would make me the happiest pokemon alive. "Samantha..." I begin. Samantha looks at me, and smiles and this makes my stomach flutter. "I need to tell you something but I'm a little nervous about what you're going to say. Can you promise that our friendship won't change once I tell you what I've had on my mind for years?" Samantha looks at me suspiciously and then she says,

"Oh..." She giggles and her face turns bright red like the crimson color of a cherry. I blush as well, and then her eyes light up like a beautiful sunny day. "Are you saying...that you like me?" I look away and then she stares at me. I'm silent and I instantly regret it because before anything else can happen, this wonderful moment is interrupted and then I awaken to find out that this is all just a wonderful fantasy and dream. Once I am awake, I feel extremely frustrated and angry because I really want to be with Samantha now but I cannot. I instantly think about her, and this thought brings tears to my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the tears come to my eyes, I realize that thinking about her will make me more sad. Darn, I really need to stop thinking about how much I miss her. I look up into the sky and realize that the sky is a pitch black with stars and a full moon shining in it. The moon shines its beautiful silver rays down on the ground of the forest, and some of it manages to shine on my hair. When I see that the moonlight is shining on my skin, I notice that my golden rings are glowing in the moonlight and they are radiating their own light. This makes me feel more happy and energized and so I know that it is nighttime. I have to look up at the sky to see the time of day because it can be hard for me to tell when it is day or night except for the fact that I am asleep during the day and that the sky is a beautiful shade of black at nighttime like my hair. During the nighttime I can see my surroundings the way a normal daytime pokemon can see its surroundings in the day. I also know that humans can see their surroundings better in light or daytime than at night or when it is dark. I don't understand them, however I understand how it is easy to see in the dark. It is a question of if your eyes can adjust to the nighttime or if you are a dark or night time pokemon or not which I am. I decide to look down, and I see that I am way up in the tree. The ground looks like it is extremely far down, and I want to get down quickly and search for my best friend, however I need to take my time in climbing down. So I dig my claws into the bark of the tree and then slowly climb down. Luckily nothing happens to me as I am climbing down the tree. I climb at a hurried pace because I want to get down to the ground and to search for Samantha. I know that she is nocturnal as well as me because of how long we have been together for. I think of Samantha's yellow static hair standing up, her dark eyes gouging through me like the moon's beautiful rays of light. The only light I actually like are the moon's because of the energizing glow the rings on my skin get. I have never actually managed to be awake for the morning or daytime because I always fall asleep after the nighttime is up, the most I have seen is the sky becoming lighter, the moon slowly disappearing, and the rays of the sunset coming. The rays of the sun bother me, they are too hot against my skin and it bothers my rings the most, it irritates my skin and rings so I cannot be awake or exposed to the sunlight. That is why me and Samantha mostly stay in forests or trees or someplace where I can get shelter from the harsh rays of the sun. Eventually when I get down from the tree, I jump onto the ground and land gracefully on my feet. I turn around and walk to where I saw the zoroark before. The zoroark isn't there anymore, but I am definitely searching for it to find some answers. I want to talk to it to see why it was imitating Samantha and find out if it was an enemy or not. I look around and see nothing that can hint at where the zoroark went. Suddenly, I hear something in the bushes nearby. I turn around and see a shape behind a bush that is to my right. I cannot see what the pokemon is but I know that it must be some pokemon, and probably a dark type because most pokemon are active only during the day and it is usually dark types that are active at night. I am pondering the different ideas that are going through my head: one idea is that I can attack the pokemon, another idea is that I use confuse ray on the pokemon so that it wanders out of the bushes and I can see if it is an enemy or not, and my final idea was that I could just question the pokemon and then if it turns out to be an enemy then I could attack it. I decide on my second plan which is to use confuse ray on the pokemon behind the bushes. I close my eyes and then make the confuse ray come out of my mind. Dark type pokemon are cool like that because they can mold rays from their minds and make it a reality especially dark type moves like confuse ray. I feel the ray molding out from my mind and then it comes out through the hole in the middle of the golden ring that is on my forehead. I open my eyes and then see the ray flying forward right towards the bushes. I see the ray being put into effect and then it is overwhelming and surrounding the pokemon behind the bushes. Then the pokemon wanders out from behind the bushes and I see that the pokemon happens to be a zorua. The pokemon is small, it has black hair with some red on it's tail and head, blue eyes, and appears to be wearing like a bandana around its neck. I know it's friend or whatever, that zoroark must be nearby. I decide to question this pokemon about the zoroark and to see what it knows about Samantha.

"Hey, I want to ask you some questions," I say to the pokemon. The zorua turns around and looks at me. It's blue eyes look dazed and it is not making eye contact with me so I am not sure if it is listening to me or not. I decide to continue talking. "Do you know anything about a zoroark that is pretending to be a Jolteon? If so then please tell me why that pokemon is pretending to be my best friend. You see..." I continue on about what has happened to me since that unfortunate time and day when I got separated from the love of my life. I feel terrible now not knowing if I will ever see her again or not. I immediately feel my voice cracking with emotion and then I wonder why I am even talking to a strange pokemon that I have never seen in my life but only heard about before from other pokemon. The zorua eventually stops looking so dazed and out of it, and I can tell because it's blue eyes stop wandering in random areas and then it looks at me. It stares at me for what seems like ages before it speaks to me. Before it starts to speak, it is just staring and I feel a little awkward staring at it's eyes because it isn't attractive like Samantha is, and then it is just staring at me without saying anything. Eventually when it speaks, I am shocked to hear it's answer.

"Well, Zoroark likes to create mischief for everyone. He is always shapeshifting into other pokemon shapes and he probably knows what happened between you and your friend. He is probably doing that to fight with you or to get your hopes up for no reason only to crush it." I gasp as soon as I hear this, I don't understand why this pokemon is doing this, but I can guess that it is a mischevious and also what type it is: it has a dark personality. This pokemon is not like me at all because I am a dark type pokemon and love the nighttime however I also love Samantha and care for her, and if I had a family then I would love and care for them as well.

"So should I fight this pokemon? If so then where is he?" My eyes probably show my mix of fear and anger because I am annoyed that I cannot find Samantha and then I am also scared of having to fight that machamp later. I am also mad at this pokemon because he is not giving me any answers and he is creating mischief and misleading me. As I start to daydream about finding Samantha, the zorua answers me.

"If you want to get back together with your friend or whatever then you must fight him then he will be forced to give you the answers to where she is. I really cannot tell you where he is because he constantly moves from area to area and the forest is so big. You just have to wait for him to come to you. That is all I can say."

"Thank you for telling me all this." I say and see a path in front of me. As soon as I see this path I get a strange feeling that something could happen when I walk on this path but I cannot guess what could happen: I could either run into Samantha or the zoroark and fight him. I decide to go on the path either way because after all this whole situation has turned my life into an upside down adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

I go on the forest path and as soon as I decide to go on this path, I know that my journey will be a long and tiring one. I'm not even sure where that stupid zoroark is, but I need to find him to get my answers. I am annoyed when I think back to that time when I heard Samantha's scream and saw her shape lying in the forest. Thinking about that makes me grind my teeth and feel a hot white anger welling up inside of me. I really can't stand being away from her for this long so I know that she has to be somewhere. I couldn't stop worrying about her, I just want to know if she is okay or not! I walk on the path for what seems like minutes, and the bright light of the moon is illuminating the path in front of me, and then the glowing golden rings on my skin also light up the path. I like to see the lights in the nighttime because they are beautiful, and then I wonder how Samantha is getting by. I decide that when and if I see Samantha ever again I would hug her so hard and kiss her. We would possibly also have a wedding if she ends up feeling the same way about me. So now, this is when I realize that I am lost because I can wander through this forest for hours, I've been stuck in this forest for a day now and I never even managed to find my way out. How was Samantha going to find her way out as well? Suddenly, I surprise myself by letting out a horrible scream. The scream I let out sounds like nothing I have ever heard in my life, but it sounds like a pokemon who is so frustrated and annoyed right now. I hear the scream echoing in the sky, and around me but when I look into the sky, I don't see anything like not even a thunderbolt or a female voice or anything that would tell me that she was all right. I really don't know how else to help myself at this point so I just tell myself "Okay, I'm lost. I don't know what else to do but standing around here and pitying myself isn't going to help! I need to find Samantha and then get out of here and possibly start my beautiful future with her!" This voice inside my head which belongs to my consciousness is a good thing, it is preventing me from giving up and letting myself fall victim to the forest and what else is lurking in its darkest depths. It was very silly of me to run away from the machamp because otherwise me and samantha probably wouldn't have been separated however she ran as well so she was definitely scared too. If only I could see her now...

I look up as soon as I hear something that takes me by surprise. I hear a growl when I am about to sit down and break into tears thinking about my Samantha. I look up in shock and see a black haired figure coming at me. I look at it quickly and see that it has red hair as well and it looks a little like the zorua I saw before but a little different. It has to be that zoroark that I saw the day before and it is coming right at me. I'm wondering why it isn't in a different shape to try and trick me but I know that I can't spend my time thinking that and letting myself get attacked quickly so my instincts start to act. My hormones go into fight mode and I immediately dodge the attack jumping out of the way. I see that the pokemon had his mouth open and that he had tried to use bite on me but I dodged it and I decide on my next move. I had been in battles before and that was part of why I evolved, you see pokemon evolve through battles and leveling up but others can evolve by using an item or at a specific time like I evolved in the nighttime because now I am a dark type pokemon and I love the nighttime but I also felt this way as an eevee so that means that I was always an Umbreon at heart or destined to become one. Finally my dream came true one day and this made me the happiest pokemon in the world. I immediately use confuse ray and then dark zoroark becomes confused and it's eyes are wandering as it moves in circles. It is moving in a weird shaped circle, it is not really a circle but it keeps wandering around to where I was previously standing and where I could have taken the attack. My attack is a hit, and then I see that it is taking damage although it isn't much so then I use dark void and then shadow I use dark void, I see a dark hole appearing underneath the zoroark and this hits. When the hole appears, I can tell that the zoroark is being attacked because the hole is sapping the life energy from it and weakening it. This lasts for a few seconds, and then when shadow ball hits, it's a dark orb that hit the zoroark and weakened it even more. Luckily I have good aim because both of these attacks hit the zoroark and my trick is that these are powerful moves whether they are super-effective or not. The zoroark lets out a horrible noise as it is being attacked, and then it uses bite however this attack fails because of the confusion that I caused by using confuse ray. I'm seriously wondering what types of moves this pokemon has because I have four great moves like dark void, shadow ball, confuse ray, and dark pulse. I decide to use dark pulse next, and then the pokemon reaches out its paw and uses thief. However, the pokemon's attacks aren't landing on me so I am safe. My dark pulse is like a ring of darkness that damages the enemy and so as soon as my attack hits the pokemon, the zoroark falls to the ground and looks like it has taken quite a bit of damage. I try dark pulse one more time, but before I can land the attack the zoroark looks up at me and then closes its eyes. I feel bad doing this because I am a caring pokemon and do not wish to hurt any pokemon or any living being unless it is truly evil. I am the sword to vanquish all evil! That is what I think of myself. I look into the pokemon's eyes and then I see that it is truly in pain and then I cannot make myself attack any more. Yes I am angry at this pokemon for fooling me but I can't bring myself to attack it anymore. I point my dark pulse attack away from the pokemon and see a dark ring appearing away from the pokemon. I decide to speak to the pokemon and get some answers.

"What were you doing when you were pretending to be my best friend? That zorua told me everything!" I ask while grinding my teeth at the same time in hot white anger. All I could see now was red, and now I want to sap away all it's life energy by using dark void but I remember why I didn't use dark pulse on it and now I decide to let it speak for now.

"I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to think that was your friend because you would be happy if you saw her." I think about this for a moment and then I believe it to be a lie so then this makes me even more angry.

"That is a lie!" I yell and then use dark void. I don't know why I didn't do this before. I use dark void and then watch the pokemon faint as the hole saps its energy. The pokemon looks so tired and then its eyes slowly close as soon as the attack is done. As soon as this happens, I hear a scream. I turn around and am unable to see Samantha or any pokemon in sight. Without thinking, I run off in the direction of the scream.


	7. Chapter 7

I am running in the direction where the scream came from. I am panting heavily before I can get there though, but I push myself to keep on running. I continue to run, but take a few seconds to take a little break and breathe in. It takes me a while to get there but I get there as fast as I can. I hear the screaming continuing and at one point I stop and listen to it carefully. As I listen, I believe the scream is Samantha's and I grind my teeth in anger as I think of what I will do to the pokemon or whatever that is hurting her. I realize that she could be fighting back, because she is a tough pokemon like me but I know that I need to help her out so I continue to run after I identify the screams. I continue to run, with my thoughts bothering me as I am on my way to my love.

When I arrive, I see a sight that I wish I had never seen. It scars me for life, and I feel tears filling my eyes as I see it. I notice that the Machamp is trying to attack, and then it turns its eyes on me once I arrive. Oh no, I think to myself. I see that Samantha looks injured and so I let out a cry that is unrecognizable to even me. I am shocked once I hear the noise that has just escaped from my mouth but I don't let it distract me. The Machamp turns to Samantha and then is about to attack when I yell to her, "Samantha, watch out!" The Machamp uses circle throw, and I am shocked by its speed. It is so fast that the attack hits, and then she falls to the ground. Before it can react, I run into it at full speed and knock it away from her. The Machamp falls to the ground and looks at me angrily. Now I realize that I have made a horrible mistake, and then I use confuse ray before it can attack me. The Machamp stumbles around in circles, and then I look at Samantha. She smiles at me, and then she comes towards me. I smile and go towards her, and then I am surprised as her paw comes onto mine and we are holding paws. I feel my heart pounding so hard that I cannot hear anything and then she says to me, "Umbreon, I love you." I smile, and before I know what is going on, our lips meet and we are kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

Whoa. I am impressed by how hard her lips are kissing mine, and how soft they are. I feel butterflies in my stomach after she kisses me, and they are fluttering and making me feel so happy and excited. I kiss her back, and then she has her eyes closed. She is really kissing me passionately! I am so happy to see and feel this, and I wish this moment would last forever. I stare at her, and see that she is truly the most beautiful jolteon I have ever seen in my life, although most pokemon say that she looks like any other jolteon I think she is different and beautiful in her own way. I see that she is staring at me, and I feel myself growing more excited and happy as she is staring. Then, I look around and see that the Machamp is still confused. "Let's get out of here!" I say. She looks at me with a worried expression as I say this. I decide to question her as she says this to see why she is worried. "Samantha?"

"Yes?" She seems like she is trying to hide the nervousness in her voice but I can see right through her and notice that she is extremely scared about something.

"What is bothering you?" I say softly and look at her lips again. She looks at my lips and then puts her paw on top of mine. I blush as this happens, and I smile as I think about the kiss which happened like a minute ago. Samantha looks away and then says,

"What's bothering me is that we are lost in the woods. It's good that we're together now but we need to find a way out of these woods!" She yells the last sentence in frustration, and then I look away sadly. I hate seeing her upset, it always makes me upset. So unfortunately I'm not a psychic type because if I was I would probably use telepathy to get out of here but that's not a possibility so I just tell her something comforting.

"We will find our way out of here. You wanted an adventure, and now you're getting one!" I smile but I stop when I see that she isn't smiling or laughing. I look away, and then ask her, "Which path do you want to take?" She looks at the multiple paths that are in front and then responds.

"How about the one that forks forward and moves a little in the left and then right?" I smile as I find out what path she is talking about and then I say,

"All right, let's get out of here." I start to walk on the path and lead the way which could possibly get us out of this forest.


End file.
